The Ember of Fairy Tail
by wolfqueen03
Summary: What I think would happen if Lucy joined the guild earlier and her and Natsu had a daughter, this is my first story so please no flames, I would love it if I received ideas and constructive criticism from anyone who wants to offer it. I do not own anything except OCs. Futa!OC
1. prologue

I cheered along with my friends as my Papa was chosen for the S-class trials, Mama was going to help Cana with her own trials, Mama picked me up so she could hug me while Papa came over and wrapped an arm around us both, Mama pushed a strand of her pretty blonde hair out of her eyes to kiss my cheek, "we'll see you soon little Ember, promise," I smile, "good luck Mama and Papa, kick their butts," Papa chuckled, "we will, we love you Ember," I kissed his cheek before I was pulled into the arms of my parents team, "see you soon Ember." I smiled brightly at my aunts and uncle, "buh-bye Aunty Erza, Aunty Wendy, and Uncle Gray, help keep Papa out of trouble," they shared a good laugh as Gray teased Papa, "you hear that Natsu, even your kid is worried about you," Papa pouted, though he joined the laughter soon after, once the goodbyes were said I was left with the rest of our guild while the powerful members left, smiling all the way.

My tiny body shook with sobs and whimpers as I heard what the guild was saying, when they noticed me the chatter stopped and was replaced with a mournful silence, I managed to form a few words through my trembling, "Mama and Papa aren't coming back." No one spoke against my statement, so I knew that I was right, Romeo came over and hugged me, the two of us sobbing as grief overwhelmed us. The guild watched us, the two youngest members, with silent tears.

I looked at Macao, the new Master of Fairy Tail, it's been a year since my parents and the others disappeared, I'm now 7, "I want to get stronger, for Mama and Papa, I'll visit, promise," the man rubbed his tired face, "only if someone goes with you, we don't want you getting hurt." I beamed at the aging man, then a flash of light appeared at our side and when it faded Loke stood there, I hugged him as soon as I could, leaving the lion to chuckle a bit, "hey little Ember, I hear you wanna get stronger." I nodded furiously, "how about I take you to Lamia Scale then, I'm sure they'd be happy to help," I squealed a bit, he seemed to be encouraged as he looked at Macao, the man smiled a bit, "alright then, you keep her safe, you hear," the lion spirit gave a charming smile before telling me to say my farewells, then he took me to Lamia Scale.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you to those who have read my story and to Vulcran Blackfyre for the review, I apologize for the short first chapter, it is only meant to be a prologue, I hope this makes up for it. Without further ado, the next chapter.**

* * *

I panted a bit as I helped Chelia to her feet, my pink haired partner panting as her wounds healed, she walked with me as we went back to Lamia Scale's guild hall, "thanks Chelia, I needed some stress relief," she smiled at me, hanging off my arm as we walked, "no problem Em," when we got back to the guild hall I sat with my team, it consisted of Chelia, Sherry, and Lione. I silently ate my food as I thought back to my parents, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me a small sigh left me, "it's time for me to head back, and I think I'll stay there this time, I'm so grateful to you all for helping me get stronger, but I need to go home, and even though I love you all, that'll never be here," I received a kiss on the cheek from the two pinkettes and a side-hug from the man who had become like my brother.

I went to Master Ooba and asked the woman to remove my guild mark, she had taken a liking to me when I first joined the guild, and I've only had to feel her spinning wrath when I do something truly stupid, she has been a very important role-model in my life and I hugged her before leaving, expressing my gratitude to her, "thank you Ooba, I owe you so much," the old woman smiled and hugged me back, then she pat my back and pushed me away, "now you keep growing you got that, don't go getting lazy," I smiled brightly and nodded. My sunset hair flowed around me as I spun to leave, chocolate brown eyes glittering with unshed tears, 'I'll be home soon guys,' I thought to myself as I walked towards the train station, the light falling on my pink and blonde hair making it look like a fiery sunset as the pink faded to a rich blonde.

* * *

When I walked into the old windmill that had become the Fairy Tail guild hall I looked around, taking in all the downcast faces and tired expressions, I walked over to the table that Romeo sat at with his father and sat down, leaning into my best friend as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, the others used to tease us about being together, but not after I told them I was gay, they stopped after that, now I simply sought the comfort of family on the hardest day of the year for all of us. We all sat in silence for a few hours, only moving if we needed to, until the door to the hall opened, a fiery roar that I remembered vividly filling the small building, "we're back, you miss us?"

I felt my breath catch and tears fill my eyes, slowly looking towards the door I felt my heart swell with joy as I saw the lost members of Fairy Tail, led by my parents and their team, all standing there, looking the same as they did 7 years ago, I stood up and launched myself at my parents, sobbing as I clung to my mother and father for dear life, they seemed startled by what they probably thought was a bullet hitting them, though my dad took the brunt of the force and wrapped his arms around me as my scent hit him. They made no comment as I desperately held onto them and when I had calmed down enough to speak properly I wiped the tears from my eyes, not letting the two go for even a second, "Mama, Papa," they continued to hold me as the others reunited, both of them running hands through my hair to sooth me and Dad only made me let him go when his stomach gave it's own ferocious roar, a pink blush tinting his cheeks.

I let them go then, allowing them to properly take in the changes that my body went through, I now stood only a few inches shorter then my mother, around 5'4", my eyes were the same warm brown as hers and my hair was mixture of the both of them, starting at a salmon pink near the roots and fading to a golden blonde as it went down, it looked like a sunset, my face was soft, but matured for a 13 year old and held mostly my mothers features. Where my mother was in my appearance, my father was definitely in my personality, I could be very loud and boisterous, I'd do anything to protect my family and I loved a good fight, I also had his appetite, I had a similar clothing style to him too, I had gauze bandages acting as my shirt, covering my B-cup breasts, and a white sweater vest that was undone, I wore a pair of cargo pants that fell to just above my knees and my hair was tied back with a red scarf with a scale pattern similar to my fathers.

All in all I was very good looking for my age, and when they finished taking me in their eyes filled with tears as well, Dad tried to fight his, but I could see them as I smiled brightly, "I missed you so much," I gave them one more hug before allowing them to have some space, backing off a bit to allow them to take in everything else, they looked around, drinking in the sight of the tiny guild Fairy Tail now was and the small building that was now our guild hall, I looked at all the other members of the guild that had disappeared and when my eyes landed on my parents team I walked over.

When I got within a few feet though I felt my nostrils flare as they were filled with the most delicious scent, my pupils dilated, then they slitted as I sniffed a bit, searching for the source of the scent, my parents quickly noticed my behavior and Dad sniffed as well, though he couldn't seem to find the smell, this confused me a bit, but I was too distracted to worry about it, I followed the scent over to Team Natsu, finding the source to be none other then the now slightly shorter Sky Maiden, she was about 3 inches shorter then me and I found I quite liked the difference. I took in a deep breath as her scent filled my nose again and I felt my mind haze over, "mmm, I never noticed how good you smell," the girl blushed, the blood rushing to her cheeks amplifying the scent even more, I had to physical fight myself not to step forward and pull her against me just to get an even better whiff, that's when it clicked in my head what was happening and a purr rumbled in my throat, her cheeks tinted even more and I had to blink back the fog in my mind to realize now wasn't the time, I fought through my instincts and took a few steps away from her to help clear my head, hissing through my teeth, "damn, I knew the book said it would be intense, but I can barely think."

I shook my head viciously and slapped my cheeks, hoping the pain would help clear my head, I felt my pupils return to their normal shape and the fog in my head slowly clear and sighed in relief as thoughts flooded my mind again, I hopped up on the table nearby and grunted a bit, "hmm, I wonder how Che would react if she found out, I bet she'd challenge me to another fight," "not happening little Ember," I blinked as Loke was suddenly sitting beside me again, huffing a bit at the tone of voice he used. "Whatever, stupid Lion," Mom screamed a bit at the appearance of the King of the Zodiac, "Loke, what are you doing here, I didn't summon you," he nodded, "your daughter is a prodigy, not just with your magic, or Natsu's, but magic period, she spent the last 6 years training with most of the mages in Lamia Scale in their own brands of magic, and she's mastered nearly all of them, her magical reserves are so high that she doesn't even need our keys or contracts to summon us, and we can pull on her energy for days to maintain our own gates, so we often just pop up at random."

My parents, along with all of those that had just returned, all looked at me with shocked awe, I stuck out my tongue at the lion spirit, "boo, I wanted to challenge Dad to a fight, you go and ruin it like that," Dad grinned, "nah, I'm not gonna be deterred from seeing just how strong my daughter is by Loke over their, if you still want a fight, you got one," I brightened up, clapping my hands together with a burst of flame, the golden sparks dancing along my arms, "wonderful, wanna take it out back?"

He hoisted me up to sit on his shoulders and walked towards the door, taking me around back as most of the guild followed, Cana started taking bets and I felt quite happy that most of the people that were left behind bet on me, most of the Tenrou gang bet on my Dad and it seemed to boost his confidence some, I took in his battle stance, the similarity in our stances was uncanny, the fact we were both Fire Dragon-Slayers clearly being a huge factor, but mine was a bit different, my hands were put off to the side a bit, so I could quickly alter my stance on a whim. When the bell was rung my father flew at me with an Iron Fist that I met with my own, the power running through the clearing tremendous, we hopped apart with matching shit-eating grins, after a split second we flew at each other, exchanging Dragon-Slayer attacks, when he seemed to be getting the hint I was stronger then he anticipated, he upped the amp, activating his Lightning-Fire Dragon Mode, I gave a low whistle as lightning and fire blew through the clearing, sizzling along the ground towards me.

I let loose a blast of wind that threw it off course or blew it out and he was surprised, I took the chance to use my Ice-Make magic, creating a trail of spikes along the ground that made him jump out of the way, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, the same grin still on our faces. He started attacking me with his Lightning-Fire magic and I dodged what I could, whatever I couldn't I'd take head on and throw a counter-attack of some kind, when we were both down on the ground panting from the strain they finally called off the match, though, we still sported matching grins, Wendy ran over to heal me only for me to wave her away and hop to my feet, my wounds completely healed, I stretched my arms over my head with a mighty groan as the startled girl went to heal my Dad, "damn, I haven't had a fight like that since me and Che started training together, your way stronger then everyone says Dad."

He grinned proudly, coming over to ruffle my hair a bit, "way to go kiddo, I think you might just surpass your old man at this rate," I smiled mischievously, "I think I already have," he quirked a brow at me so I scooted away a bit and gestured for them to watch, I took up my Ice-Make stance and created a living wolf, once I was sure the vessel was strong, I rested my hand on it's forehead and shoved a blast of wind into it's head, what normally would have blown it apart instead caused a rush of magic power to flow through the thing, changing it as it went.

What stood in front of me when I was done was a snowy white wolf with thick, soft fur, it's eyes a radiant blue as it shook out it's new pelt, licking my hand that still rest against it's forehead, it curled around me as I grinned and sent gusts of wind around to guide it, looking up to my guild mates, "I've mastered Ice-Make magic thanks to Lione, and thanks to a special book on Lost Magic I have been working on a set of spells that gives life and consciousness to my living ice creatures, you'd be surprised what can happen when you mix magics."

My Mom, along with Levy, squealed, rushing over to examine and pet the docile wolf, cooing when the animal licked their cheeks, "he's so pretty," I shake my head a bit, "all of my creations are female, since I am," Levy blinked, "I didn't know that was how it worked," I nod, "whenever I would turn any of Lione's animals into reality they were always male, and I learned quite quickly that it is really stupid for me to have one of his and one of mine at the same time, turns out, species doesn't matter to them, as long as it's not the same gender," I shudder a bit at the memory as my wolf yipped at me, I felt my eye twitch as I could feel the teasing through the bond we had. I cuffed it's right ear and it let it's tongue lull out of it's mouth, leaving me a little pissed, "why is it that all of you always end up teasing me, it's not like I'm that bad," I heard the stiffled giggles and whimpers from my guild mates and frown, turning to see Romeo was the only one to meet my eyes, "am I?"

He grinned at me, "well you did try flirting with Ki- okay scratch that, your parents don't know yet, but you get were I was going with this," I sighed and looked down at my wolf, she looked up at me calmly and licked my wrist, disappearing in a flash of light to join the small trail of tattoes, all of them animals of some kind, the ran along my right arm, "I suppose your right, but I mean come on, what was I supposed to do, not do that?" He looked at me blankly, shaking his head as he turned to his exasperated father, "you think she gets it from her Dad?" I felt a growl rumble in my chest, Dad making a similar sound as flames sparked in our hair, a few of the others looked between the two of us and I think I could see mini explosions in their heads, my Mom kissed my cheek and the fire went out immediately, only to be replaced with a light blush as I heard her speak calmly behind me, "would you care to explain who it was my 13 year old daughter was flirting with?"

I scratched the bridge of my nose, an odd habit I picked up when I'm nervous, "well, I found out when I was about 11, after a little experimenting with my partner, that, I'm not into guys," she studied me for a second and nodded, "ok, I don't know why, but I kinda expected this, even if we weren't their most of the time you were growing up, I remember you used to play with the girls around town when you were little, you used to give them flowers and you hated being the princess, your father and I agreed this was very likely," I huff, crossing my arms over my bandaged chest, "huh, so my parents knew I was gay before I did."

"You know Ember, you never did answer my question," "oh yeah, I was flirting with Kinana when she joined, I didn't really blame her for rejecting me, I was 12," my mother giggled, then I heard crashing inside and smelt something rank, I recognized the scent and a loud snarl left me, "fucking bastards," I walked towards the guild hall with flames dancing along my arms, nose crinkled against the smell, when I got inside with Macao on my tail I saw that the hall had been trashed, five men with the Twilight Ogre mark on their bodies paused in their destruction, turning to Macao to remind him of the payment for next month. My arms and back strained from the pressure as I balled my hands into fists, body shaking as I fought down my rage, when the men were gone I let a burst of fire run along my body, trying to burn off some of my anger, letting out a long breath when I felt my body relax a bit, "I don't see why I'm never allowed to go beat them," Macao placed a hand on my shoulder, "because, as much as we know you mean well, once you leave again, they'll just come back and take it out on us."

I paused, "oh yeah, I forgot to mention I'm back for good, my marks gone and everything, just gotta get the proper mark and I'm all yours," a bright smile lit up his face and he turned to Kinana, the bartender nodded and ran off to get the stamp, coming back with it, "what color and where?" I point to the space over my heart, "the same as my hair," she nodded and pressed the stamp down, leaving a Fairy Tail mark the color of the sunset on my heart, I looked at Macao, "now can I go destroy their hall?" He shook his head and I groaned, he smiled a bit and looked at a furious group of mages, all of them from the Tenrou group, I was about to step up and stop my Dad from doing anything stupid when I felt someone tugging on my pant leg, I looked down and smiled at the little gun-slinger, picking up the youngest member of Fairy Tail so she could see everything clearly, "hey Asuka," she smiled and kissed my cheek, "hey Em."

Bisca came over and took her daughter from me, cooing at her, "how's my little sharp-shooter doin'?" Asuka smiled pointing at the Tenrou group, "those people look like the people from Reedus's pictures," I looked at the group as they all seemed to take notice of the young girl, Erza shouts in shock at the resemblance between her and her mother, said mother blushes a bit, "this is Asuka, mine and Alzack's daughter, we've been married for 5 years now," Cana held out a hand to Mira who handed her 200 jewel, a slight pout on her face, "too bad we weren't their for the wedding." Alzack blushed and coughed into his fist, Bisca grinned and nuzzled her daughters cheek, "I was the one to propose," Alzack quickly stopped her from continuing, face a bright red color.

Just then the doors to the little guild swung open and in walked my team from Lamia Scale, I admit, it was probably a bit sad my face lit up the way it did even though I saw them a little over 24 hours ago, immediately Chelia came over and wrapped me up in a hug, the older girl was about an inch taller then me, I purred as I hugged my ex-partner back and she cooed. I heard a distinct rumbling noise and a giggle erupted from me as Chelia pulled away with wide eyes, "woah, I know that wasn't you, let's see," she looked at the other three Dragon-Slayers, "not your father, certainly not Gajeel, that leaves..." she trailed off before squealing and picking me up in a crushing hug that left even me gasping for breath, "Jesus Christ Che, put me down," she did so, not letting me go as I gasped for breath, a faint curse leaving me as my lungs were freed.

I sagged in her arms a bit until she let me go and I stood up, rubbing my ribcage as the muscles their rippled from the strain, "I'm glad your happy for me, but restraint girl, we may both be Slayers, but you have 2 years practice on me," she scoffed, "oh please, I haven't been able to beat you in an all out spar in years, your a powerhouse, not to mention you surpassed me a year back, so don't even go there," I stuck my tongue out at her and she made a move to grab it, I licked her palm when she did so and she squealed in disgust, shaking the appendage as though I had burned her. I laughed at her as Lione and Sherry shook their heads, "girls, please, now isn't the time," we both turned to the adults with kissy faces, they both face palmed and sighed, looking at each other with light grins, "good to know this won't change anything, at least, not until the Grand Magic Games," I pouted a bit at the reminder, "I forgot about that, stupid event in my opinion, if you want to see people fight then why not just lock them in a cage, it's way more fun that way."

The mages from my old guild, along with the mages that were used to my annoyance with the event, sweat dropped, Chelia lightly pat my arm, "Em, they can't legally do that," my brow furrowed, "really, I thought, since the Magic Council must be made up of a bunch of sadistic dicks it would be legal, I mean, who arrests a kid for doing their job," Chelia's face twitched into a light smile, "honey, it's not legal, and they arrested you because you mooned a Royal Captain when he asked for the wizard that did the job," I smiled at the memory, "I remember that, totally worth the week stuck in that sweaty pit of male odor, though, the least they could have done was cut off my nose, do they know what kind of smells build up in that place?"

I frowned a bit now, remembering how often I would smell fresh blood and male spunk, I crossed my arms over my chest, "I say they are sadistic because that place smelt like a freaking sex pit for breaking virgins, not that I'd know what that smelt like, but you get my reference," my Mom, along with a few others were clearly startled by my admissions, I huffed and clenched my fists as they crossed over my chest, "I should get myself sent back their, maybe I can break the newest dicks that want to 'take care' of their fellow cell-mates, I'm sure a few of them will be just 'ecstatic' to see me after what I did to them."

I received a light slap on the arm, "don't you dare, you had me worried sick during the week they held you," "yeah yeah, I still don't know why you worry, I could already go all out by then," Chelia rolled her eyes, "because you do realize men in there are there for a _reason,_ plus I wasn't sure if they would chain you to restrict your magic," I snort, "wouldn't have stopped me, I'm strong enough physically, even without any magic boosts what so ever, to break the chains, plus, they didn't believe that I was the one to do the job, they thought I was joking and I was just some kid, so they didn't bother with the chains." My ex-partner was about to reprimand me when my mother beat her to it, "excuse me, but would someone please explain to me why my daughter was in :prison:?"

I blushed a bit, "um, well you see, I was given permission to take on an S-class job to see how I would do, it was a more minor one, just dealing with a dark guild that was running rampant, I did so, then I called the Magic Council since they were the ones to post the job, they sent Lahar and his army to come and see, he didn't recognize me as your kid so he thought I was some random kid, I mooned him when he started being a dick and they threw me in a jail cell."

It was silent for a moment before my guild mates all started laughing and cheering, my Dad came over and pulled me into a hug, proud grin on his face, "that's our girl," I felt my cheeks tinge pink and grinned, hugging my father back as we started celebrating the return of the Tenrou group, everyone else drinking the day away and getting into brawls, it was late when everyone called it a night, me and the missing members staying at the guild hall for the night.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up with a yawn, stretching my stiff back as I sat up off the guild floor, looking at the various mages sleeping on futons and cuddling, I saw Juvia draped over Gray, along with my Mom and Dad snuggling together, fighting down a coo at the adorable adults, I saw Wendy hugging Carla to her and felt a small purr rumbling in my throat, quite liking the thought of seeing her every morning. I stood and went outside, going to snag myself some breakfast before the others woke up, when I got back after my meal I saw that the others were all up and about and a few of the older mages had gotten here, I sighed when I saw my father and Gray fighting, walking over to stand beside my mother, Erza, and Wendy, all of them were just watching the two with small smiles, "so Mom, what are you gonna do today?" She thought for a moment, "I think I'm gonna go see your Grandfather," I feel my face set in a weak grimace, "I'm afraid that's impossible," she looked at me worriedly, "why?" I took a deep breath, "Grandpa died of a heart attack 3 years ago, I can take you to his gravestone though," her face became downcast and she nodded, "I'd like that, thank you Ember," I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps hers around my shoulders, we stayed like that, watching as more of the rowdy men in our guild joined in with my Dad and Uncle, I watched with a thought constantly popping up in my head, I tried to squash it, but it just kept coming back, finally I yawned and pulled away from my mother, looking around for a moment with a weak grunt, "I just noticed I haven't seen Merc in forever, I wonder where the little beast went this time, she better not be setting up another fricking prank." I looked around the roof of the hall, my nose twitching, then I noticed a small red blur and as it passed I grabbed it, pulling the struggling shape into my arms for a hug, "ha, I got you, you really thought I couldn't see you?" The form stopped struggling to huff, crossing it's furry little paws with a pout, mewling out her reply, "no, I just wanted to test you," I place the little red Exceed kitten on my head, she was small enough to fit in my palm still, so she fit rather well in my hair, "yeah yeah, you always try to see how fast you can go to avoid being caught, what did you do this time Mercury?" She gained a mischievous smile, "you know that stupid guild that took over Magnolia?" I tilt my head a bit, "your point?" "Well, I flew in there and dumped a bucket of fish in their booze, I bet they are gonna be pissed," I tried to keep a reprimanding face, but cracked, falling into a fit of giggles, "this is why I love you, never change," she mewled proudly and burrowed deeper into my hair, I looked up at a curious trio of Exceeds and grinned, "all Dragon-Slayers seem to be destined to get a little kit of their own, I found Mercury a year ago on the edge of a forest, she looked half starved, it's why she's still so small, apparently she was orphaned, but I adopted her, watch out though, she's a trouble maker." The cat stuck her tongue out at me and I shook my head a bit, causing her to grip on for dear life, hissing a bit, I giggled until I smelt that horrific scent again, my nose crinkling along with the little Exceed's as the stench was mixed with the smell of rotting fish, a moment later the same group of men from yesterday burst through the doors, declaring to Macao that the rent was due, "what do you mean, need I remind you we got an extension?" The leader spat at Macao's feet, "yeah, well, that ain't good for us, the Master wants it now," I stopped my father and the others when they went to do something, but wasn't quick enough to stop Romeo, the boy attacked the leader, Thibault, ignoring his fathers call, Thibault blew out the fire in Romeo's fist and kicked him away, I growled, the sound low and threatening, my father took the hint and stood back, watching calmly as I stalked forward with a few weak sparks of fire dancing along my arms. The men laughed, Thibault leaning down to look me in the face, "aw, does the little girl think she can beat us, how cute," I let him see my eyes and the slits my pupils had become, a hungry grin overtaking my face, "I sure do, wanna see?" He grinned even wider, "this ones got spirit, maybe we ought to break it," his men laughed again, finding me funny until I upped my output and my entire body lit up with golden flames that seemed to burn with the promise of pain, they all paled as I sent a kick directly into Thibault's stomach and he coughed up blood, dropping to his side as he gripped the aching area, I glared at the other members of Twilight Ogre and they quickly took their leader and left, sprinting towards their guild hall. I felt my flames die out and crouched beside Romeo, helping the boy up with a grin, "thanks buddy, you gave me quite the opening," he grunted, rubbing his sore side, "no problem, I don't know how you knew they would do that though," I shrug, "I made sure Mercury left a little note for them, now I have an excuse to go beat them up, and your Dad can't say other wise," I heard mumbling between Gray and Erza, "she got her mother's brains and her father's brawn, she's gonna be quite the monster," I looked at my Dad with a grin, "ready to go get our guild hall back?" He nodded kissing Mom's cheek before running towards me and throwing me up onto his shoulders, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel following. When we got to the guild and Dad threw the door open I was quite pleased to see that they all seemed ready for a fight, I leapt off my father's shoulders, jumping down to stand in front of the small group and allowing my magic to run rampant, rushing forward with my nakama to swiftly deal with all of the mages of the self-righteous guild, when we were done Dad beat up the guild master and we warned them to either get out of Magnolia or be prepared to get another beating, the all decided on the former, or at least, the conscious ones did. When we got back we heard Macao telling Makarov about the Grand Magic Games, everyone was sitting around listening and when Makarov said we should do it there were a surprising amount of protests from those that have been around the past 7 years, I walked up to sit beside the old man, "were the Weakest guild in Fiore, everyone will be cheering against us after what happened at the first GMG," Dad clapped my shoulder, "so, we'll just have to show them were better then ever, our family is back together." I grinned as everyone agreed and Macao finished explaining the rules to us, apparently they made it so two teams from the same guild can compete this year, "so who's it gonna be?" The fourth guild master looked at all of us, "how about we put Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Ember on Fairy Tail Team A, the Wendy, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, and Mira on Fairy Tail Team B," I perked up at the thought of fighting with my family, the guild cheered and started drinking to celebrate, the next day we left for training, since the Games were in 2 months.

* * *

When we got to the private beach we would use for training we all changed into our swimsuits, mine consisted of a pair of black short shorts and a black bikini top that tied behind my back and neck. Dad and Gray had somehow convinced Erza to let us have a free day, we spent the day enjoying the beach, when I caught Mom and Dad sneaking away once I took advantage of it and went to find Wendy, Mercury staying behind to play with Happy, I saw Wendy talking with Carla under the umbrella, I sat beside them and admired the Sky Maiden, she paused in her conversation to turn to me curiously, "hey," I lean towards her a bit, grin tugging at my lips, "hey." Her eyes darted down to my lips and she leaned in a bit, we were inches apart when I saw her nose flare and we kissed, purrs rumbling from the both of us at the blissful moment, we pulled away a second later, "I guess that explains the behavior when you first saw us again," I grinned, "yep," we spent a while discussing how to tell the others and if we should hide it, we agreed not to, we just wouldn't make it obvious, Carla was fine with it after we explained.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you sooooo much for the support, I admit when I first posted this story I thought n one would read it, but I have been completely overwhelmed. so as a thanks, here's the next chapter**

* * *

The next day we really did get to training, I spent some time meditating, focusing my magic, feeling my Second Origin trying to break open, but never quite getting there, I took a break when I heard someone calling for all of us, I stood and ran towards the beach. I found Virgo and my Mom waiting for us, Mom's face reflected her worry as Virgo explained she needed us in the Spirit World, though she wouldn't elaborate, when we got to the starry dimension I found myself clad in a white pair of pants with stars, a bikini top that revealed my guild mark being the only cover on my upper body. I winced a bit as the spirits surrounding us shouted, stars dancing in celebration, Mom had tears in her eyes as she thanked her spirits, though, I was unable to observe further as I was enveloped in a pair of strong arms, head being swallowed by a pillowy softness I recognized before the maid even spoke, "punishment Draikana?" A groan left me, "seriously Virgo, we've gone over this," she perked up, voice excited, "I've been a bad girl, punish me," I felt my core heat up a bit at the maiden's pleading voice and a growl left me, the sound a mix between aroused and annoyed, "no." The maiden pouted a bit, letting me go to sulk, I sighed, my brow furrowed, I felt Mom's arms wrap around me, "so, she bugs you now too," I shake my head a bit, "I don't mind," after that we joined the party.

* * *

I pulled my blue haired Dragoness against me, hands at her waist to lift her towards my mouth, our lips moved together in bliss as Wendy's arms wrapped around my neck, trying to destroy the space between us, it's been a few hours since we arrived in the Spirit World and the two of us recently snuck away into the darkest corner we could find, my smaller counter-part immediately pressing me to the wall. I broke the kiss when I heard the others start calling out for us, letting Wendy go so she could straighten herself out, me doing the same, I panted a bit as I walked back towards the others to see them all looking around, Wendy following me as our Exceeds flew over and sat on our respective shoulders, "hey Em, we were about to leave," I nod as the kitten kicked her legs against my shoulder, "alright," I looked at Loke, "so pesky Lion, how long has it been?"

The Lion winced a bit, "2 months," I felt my jaw tighten as my eye twitched, "were screwed," he looked away from me as I glared heavily at the side of his head, sighing a moment later, "whatever, it was great seeing you all again, but maybe we should leave before we lose any more time," we were enveloped in a flash of light, when we got back to the beach I blew out a huge blast of fire upwards as my frustration grew, "I should have freakin' guessed, do those perverts have no concept of time?" The others were startled by my outburst, "what's the matter Ember?" I felt smoke puff out of my nose as I huffed, "we just lost 2 months of training, time in the Celestial World works different then here, so a day there was a couple of months here, we better start training or we're gonna be totally left in the dust," the others all looked thoroughly lost, except Erza who immediately ordered them to begin training full force.

I feel a bit depressed at my family's reaction as they all pale or gulp at the womans expression, I hold up a hand before they can go, a pigeon with a note on the leg landing on my palm much to the others surprise, I gave the little bird's head a scratch causing it to coo before taking the note and reading it, "someones inviting us to the broken bridge, I say we go," Carla grunted, "it could be a trap," Wendy and Mom agree, I look to Erza, since she was like the temporary leader of our little group, "it may be helpful, let's go." When we got there the others were looking around, clearly thinking it was a prank, I saw Laxus sniffing and thought to myself as the bridge fixed itself, inviting us across, Dad went first, the rest of us following, I stuck close to Wendy the entire time and when I saw three cloaked figures making their way towards us I took in a deep breath, one scent catching me off guard as my eyes widened, the trio removed their hoods, revealing themselves as I squealed and ran forward to jump into the arms of the pink haired girl, "Meredy," I rubbed our cheeks together as my family stood in shock, Mom and Dad calling for me to get away from them, I rolled my eyes at my parents, "they aren't enemies, besides, I could just blow them up." Then a mischievous grin took over my face and a purr came from me as I rubbed my cheek against the blushing pinkettes again, "hey Meredy?" She gulped, "yes Ember?" I purred deeper, "you got stronger like you promised, right?" She turned a lovely shade of scarlet, almost putting Erza's hair to shame, I heard a jealous growl behind me and my grin turned satisfied, I unlatched myself from the powerful criminal and danced back to stand beside Wendy, kissing her cheek to calm her down, "thanks love, just the reaction I wanted," my Dragoness joined Meredy in trying to outdo Erza's hair, leaving me _thoroughly_ satisfied, "so, good to see you two again, what do you want?"

They both gave me a look that I scoffed at, "what, no one is trying to kill you, are they, plus, those two are adorable when they blush," Wendy smacked my arm and I purred lightly, fire licking it's way along my hair, "would you guys please get to the point, we only have like 5 days to get ready for the GMG," "right, we came to ask for your help, there is a strange magic signature at the Games every year, we need your help to monitor it, since we can't get close without being arrested," Erza gained a slightly softer look, "what have you been up to first, I thought you were in prison." He frowned a bit, "I had no plans of breaking out, but these two didn't seem to agree," Ultear gave my family a sad smile, "I ask you don't blame Jellal for what happened at the Tower of Heaven, I was the one manipulating him, we have spent the last 6 years ridding the world of Dark Guilds, we formed an independent guild called Crime Sorciere," I saw Meredy begin to calm down as she came up and hugged Ultear's arm between her generous breasts, the action not going completely unnoticed, "I'm sorry for what I did to you on Tenrou, all we ask is you help us this once."

Dad gave a frustrated cry, "even if we wanted to, we are way behind in our training and probably won't even make it into the Games," Ultear held up her crystal ball, "actually, if you agree, I have a way to give you a sort of boost in magic power," the others perked up, "how is that?" "I can unlock your Second Origin-" before she could explain any further I stopped her, "hold up, I've been at it for the past 3 years and your telling me you can do it in less then 5 days?" She nodded, "Second Origin is like a second magic tank in a wizard, once yours are unlocked your magic energy will double, at the very least, but I warn you, it will be painful," everyone exchanged looks, then we all agreed, Gajeel and Laxus coming up to clamp hands on my shoulders, "you are in with us too you know?" I nod, excitement coursing through my veins, my face split in a huge grin as I all but drug Ultear towards the huts we were sleeping in.

When we got there she made sure we were all inside and cast a magic circle on all but me, a moment later red trails appeared on everybody and they all began to scream, I pouted a bit, seeing that Erza was the only other one not being put under the spell, I did see her get hit with a magic circle, so that must mean she already unlocked hers, "hey Ultear, why didn't you do me?" She smiled a bit, "just wanted to make sure you understood that you'll need a lot more seals when this is over, and yours will be much shorter," I nod, feeling as the magic enveloped me and pain shot through me, I screamed, the pain mingling with pleasure thanks to my more masochistic side, Ultear wasn't kidding when she said mine would be the shortest, even though I wished it wouldn't, the pain ended just an hour later, leaving me panting and on the edge of something amazing, when the tension faded I tensed my hand and enjoyed the power rippling through me, my magic having almost tripled when my Second Origin finally broke open.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everybody, sorry it's taken a while to post this, my classes just got flipped around at school and it's been a confusing week all around. I would also like to apologize in advance for the wonky paragraphs, I'm trying to find a spacing style that doesn't piss me off, again thanks to everyone who has read my story, now here is some more, enjoy;)**

* * *

I stood with my Team, consisting of my mother and father, along with Gray, and Erza, we had just crossed the finish line in last place, Fairy Tail Team B coming in just before us, I had on a cloak to hide my features, not wanting anyone to recognize me, it didn't much help the Chelia had a strong enough nose to smell me, but I managed to get her to keep quiet, we returned to our respective Inns, preparing for the day ahead.

* * *

When the announcers called our Team into the arena we were met with boos and protests, I sneered at the sounds and looked out of the corner of my eye at my Dad who was standing proud, I grabbed the front of my cloak, throwing it off as it got too hot and stuffy, revealing the animal tattoes covering every inch of my face and arms, my hair was tied back with the same red, scaled scarf, but instead of my usual outfit I wore a purple sweater vest and black cargo shorts, my bandage wrapped chest revealing my guild mark, our guild began to cheer and I grinned, grabbing my Dad's hand to hoist myself up onto his shoulders as the announcers exclaimed their shock, "what's this, it seems we have the entire Dragneel family competing folks, this is quite the treat."

The rest of the Teams were called out and I observed them all, the only ones I didn't look forward to competing against being Raven Tail and Sabertooth, I was suddenly being hulled off my fathers shoulders and being flirted with by the Tri-men, my eye twitching in annoyance as I got ready to hull back and punch them only to feel my arms being caught by Erza who held them over my head as I squirmed, "god damn it, put me down, they keep flirting with me and it gets so freaking annoying, how many times do you have to be rejected before you realize a girl is gay?"

They all backed off, not looking the slightest bit phased as they went to flirt with Mermaid Heel, almost receiving a slap from the all girl guild, I giggled madly at the misfortune of the idiots and Erza dropped me, letting me roll to my feet and stretch my back as I watched everyone interact, we were then sent off to our own areas and I sat on the wall, making eye contact with a little blonde girl doing the same thing where the rest of our guild was watching from, I immediately knew who it was, "Mavis is here." The others looked, happy (but shocked) that the first masters ghost had come to cheer for us, when the announcers called for the first event I saw everyone tense eagerly, I knew they wouldn't send me in so early though, I relaxed back into my make-shift seat, listening as Gray and Juvia were both picked, along with Rufus from Sabertooth.

My curiosity was peeked, having never seen the mans magic, and as they explained that it was basically a game of free-for-all hide and seek the contestants went down into the arena, being transported to different places in a make-shift city that appeared, when the copies appeared I grinned a little bit, nose twitching as I realized this game was Dragon proofed, the copies all holding traces of the originals scent, I watched as everyone racked up points, or lost them, and when Gray finally got to Rufus, looking for a real fight, I leaned forward eagerly. Clapping happily when the Sabertooth mage used his Memory-Make magic, "I've heard of that, any thing the user sees can be stored in their memory, being used for later spells, it works best if the user has a photographic memory," the others nodded along, watching as Gray was given a position near the very bottom, the city disappearing as the crowd jeered at us for such low positions on the leader board, I calmly listened as my father yelled at the crowd, only to be stopped by Erza urging the man to show them later that their laughter isn't warranted.

Mom went to go comfort Gray, coming back a moment later without the man as he went to go let off some steam, the announcers explained the rules for the competition part of the day, explaining how points would be divided and how to win, then he called up my Mom and Flare from Raven Tail, letting the two get in position before banging the gong and starting the match. The fight that pursued was fierce, I was slightly shocked when Flare turned her hair into a monstrous wolf, but the beast was magnificent, at least until Mom cut it to bits, I noticed Flare pierce the ground with her hair and focused on their conversation, as soon as I saw Flare point to the stands and heard Asuka's name my body reacted. I stood up with my pupils slitted, hopping back off the wall and running through the corridors to where my guild was watching my Mom get humiliated with anger present, when I reached the stands again I ran over and picked Asuka up into my arms, using my free hand to grab the red strands of hair, burning it with a growl to my mother, "Asuka's safe Mom."

The red head released Mom when I burned her hair, giving her time to summon Gemini and begin to cast her strongest spell, I watched calmly until my mother suddenly collapsed, her magic power drained, my eyes shot to Raven Tail as Makarov and Mavis discussed what the guild led by Makarov's son could want, I looked to Lamia Scale to see Jura looking even more closed off then normal. Flare was declared the winner, I returned to my Team's seating area as Dad went to comfort Mom, I watched the match that followed with boredom, the last match was between Orga and a member of Quatro Cerberus, the match was short as the Lightning God-Slayer obliterated his opponent, singing a song when Sting called out to him and the crowd cheered.

I kept my calm the whole way to the Inn, we celebrated despite our loss, and some guy even managed to beat Cana at a drinking contest, claiming her bra as a 'trophy', Erza confronted him and I was startled to hear this man, Bacchus, was on par with the warrior, he said he was going to be fighting for Quatro Cerberus, when he left I decided to call it a night, Mercury mewling in protest as I told her it was bed time.

* * *

 **AN: Just for future reference Ember will be very educated about a lot of things that her parents and the older mages won't, given her upbringing I will be making her a very dominant character, until I see you again.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating, school has kept me really busy with the semester change and getting used to my classes, I'll be trying to update more frequently, here is the story, I apologize again.**

* * *

The game for Day 2 was Chariot, it was hilarious because 3 of the 8 competitors were Dragon-Slayers with intense motion sickness, I admit to turning a little green as the sight of the moving track, I had to swallow deeply a few times to keep from tossing my breakfast, Dad and Gajeel moved the crowd with their determination, taking sixth and seventh place before being hulled off to the infirmary. I watched the matches closely, the first were Toby and Kurohebi from Raven Tail, they made a bet, if Toby won Kurohebi would give his real name, if he won Toby would reveal a big secret of his, in the end Kurohebi won, Tobi revealed that he lost his favorite sock, the jerk from Raven Tail pointed at his neck, causing Toby to cry from joy, the mage then took the mans sock and tore it to shreds, Raven Tail laughing at the miserable Lamia Scale mage before the arena was cleared. The second match of the day was between Juvia and Bacchus, they also made a bet, if Bacchus won he got a night with the rain woman, if she won his guild had to call themselves Quatro Puppy for the rest of the Games, Juvia ended up the winner, her body impervious to his attacks since she was made of water, she ended up exhausting the other mage fairly quickly, winning 10 points for Fairy Tail.

The third match was a little odd, being a modeling competition between Mira and Jenny, they ended up in multiple erotic positions, clad in nothing but a swimsuit, the competition amped up as more girls joined, modeling anything from glasses to wedding dresses, I was suddenly in a tux for the latter, taking the chance I scooped up my blue haired blushing bride, enjoying the sight of her in a wedding dress. Everyone settled down when Master Ooba stripped down to a swimsuit, the two pin-up models made a bet of their own, who ever lost would do a nude edition of Sorcerer Weekly, the last item of their competition would be battle wear, Mira used her Satan Soul: Sitri, swiftly knocking Jenny out and gaining Fairy Tail another 10 points. I had to suppress a giggle as the blonde started balling, having to be carried from the arena by her Team, the Dragon-Slayers that participated in Chariot had returned part way through the modelling competition and were now back with their teams, I was eagerly leaning forward as I knew what they were about to say, "the last match of the day will be between Iron Rock Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale and the Golden Blaze of Fairy Tail, Ember Dragneel."

I hopped down to the arena from my place on the wall as Jura walked in as well, we met in the middle, I had a huge grin on my face, "so Slag, wanna make a bet?" He tilted his head, "what do you have in mind Spark?" "I was thinking you finally teach me the basics of your magic if I win," he hummed, small smile breaking across his usually stoic face, "if I win you tell me what I walked in on in the storage room," I felt my face heat up a bit, but I nodded, "thanks for the incentive, now don't hold back, I need some stress relief," he gave me a slightly bigger smile, "I expect the same from you, you know," I waved him off, "of course." The gong rang and he sent a wave of rock at me, giving me a platform to launch into the air, I sent a burst of flame forward and melted the next wave right before it connected with my airborne body, sending a Roar at Jura that he blocked with his walls, the fire managing to almost melt all the way through before I had to take a breath, I used his next attack to quicken my descent and rolled to my feet, rolling my shoulders as they popped, "why aren't you fighting properly?"

There were shocked exclamations from all through the stadium, "you know, I was just checkin' to see if you were honestly trying or not, I know you just _despise_ hurting me, which sucks, but whatever," I let magic course through me, a few of the animal tattoes on my face glowing, "if you want, I'll show you what my father and mother have done to make me even stronger," the tattoes shattered, disappearing in what looked like bursts of stars as my magic power increased drastically, golden flames enveloping my body. I crouched, hand on the ground as I looked up at the startled man, "don't you dare hold back, it'll be a dangerous move," I launched myself forward, my arms covered in flames as I used them to launch off his shoulders and into the air, coming down on his head with a Fire Dragon Talon, he grunted from the force as he used his arms to catch the attack, the ground collapsing a little from the pressure, he held me in place and attempted to crush me, the rock melted before it touched me and when he released me his arms were covered in burn marks.

I attacked him again and again, only using my Dragon-Slayer Magic, he blocked and tried to attack a few times, but it never really changed the stalemate we were in, I finally relented, hopping back to place a golden magic circle on the floor, calling out for Taurus, the same Celestial Spirit my Mom used in her match, the bull rose from the ground, axe ready to be used on the Wizard Saint, "how about a quick double team Bull Man?" He mooed and ran at Jura, distracting him as I came in from behind and delivered a Iron Fist to his head, causing him to stumble and drop to his knee for Taurus to attack him, leaving the man unable to move as the crowd went wild, I was declared victorious and went over to heal the giant of a man, he sat up, hand covering his bald head, "how did you do that?" I gave him a cheeky grin, turning to Taurus to thank the bull, the hearts in the Spirit's eyes when I kissed his cheek were adorable and he faded away with a happy moo, "you think that all of them came through of their own magic every time they came to watch over me, all those perverts can draw on my magic energy whenever they please to sustain themselves here, and if I request their presence, I don't even need a Key to maintain a Gate, you didn't know, I thought Che explained it to all of you."

He was silent for a moment before turning to leave, I huffed a bit at his lack of reaction, "geeze, the least you could do is toss a few rocks my way," he waved his hand, "fine, I'll feed that monstrous appetite of yours," I caught the rocks in my hand, melting the still magic laced stones to molten, pouring it into a fire proof lacrama I used as a cup, taking a sip and groaning at the taste, "thanks Slag," he nodded, never looking my way as I turned to head back to my family, "sure thing Spark." I didn't bother with the corridors, hopping up the wall to reach my Teams sitting area without spilling a single drop of the molten rock from the glass in my hand, taking a drink when I was up and sitting on the wall, looking at my startled family, "what was that about?" I shrug, "I've been a member of Lamia Scale for the past 6 years, you would think I'd get to know Jura, he's like my big brother, he was also the first one I could convince to drag me along on an S-class quest, it's where we picked our nicknames, since he protected me with a slab of rock and commented on the fact I was like a little spark, waiting to grow into a roaring inferno, also, his magic tastes really good, and since I enjoy the taste but can't eat rock, I convince him to imbue a few rocks with magic that I can then melt down and drink, since his magic dilutes mine, similar to if Dad was to melt down Gajeel's arm and drink that."

They all seemed impressed as Mercury came over and landed on my shoulder, "hey Em, how did you beat Jura?" I snort, "really Mercury?" She gave me a weird look and my brow furrowed, "you seriously forgot that one request I got from Lahar after that incident was cleared up, the one I turned down?" She nodded, looking confused, I rub my face and as we started walking towards the Inn I reminded her, "he wanted to tell the Council about me and maybe promote me to a special position just below Wizard Saint, this was like 4 years ago though, I've gotten _way_ stronger, on par with Jura easily," the Exceed seemed to remember and called out loudly, "oh yeah, you kicked Lahar in the pants when he nearly kidnapped you, I swear that guy has a loose marble or two, if your bringing someone to the Council because they are almost as strong as a Wizard Saint, what sense does it make to try and _force_ them?"

I giggled at the memory and when we got back to the Inn I was immediately attacked by a certain Dragoness, she pressed me against the wall beside the door and her face buried in my neck, a whine leaving her, "you know your killing me here," I smile and bury my face in her long blue hair, "I know love, but now isn't the time, my mother and father are standing right there," she let a small growl rumble from her, "that sure as hell didn't stop you in the Spirit World." "Mmm, but it did, there was a reason we snuck away," she grunted a bit and pulled away, releasing me from her rough grip and letting some space grow between us as I pouted a bit, "I didn't expect you to actually back off you know, though, I guess now really isn't the time for anything else," I tapped my chin in thought and went to take a seat at a table, Wendy sitting beside me as Carla and Mercury sat on the table glaring at the two of us, "what happened to being discreet?" I shrug, pointing at the blushing Dargon-Slayer, my Dad let out a shout and it sounded an awful lot like a cheer, "my babies all grown up," I blinked and looked at my father in surprise, "huh?"

He grinned at me, "I knew Wendy was your mate, we had this discussion the first time she saw you, believe me when I say I'm happy for you, I really expected you to be younger when you noticed," I blinked again and looked at the startled bluenette at my side, "you knew about this?" She shook her head, "I expected you would have to calm him down, or Taurus would, or pretty much anybody, I also expected property damage to be involved," I grin a bit, "well, I can certainly give you the last one," I purred and her cheeks tinged pink, Mom gave a frustrated sigh and looked at her husband, "so _dear_ when were you planning to tell me our daughters love life was already planned?" The man sheepish rubbed his head, laughing nervously, "um, I planned to tell you, but then we got frozen and I didn't find the chance and I kinda forgot and I'm sorry," he ducked his head to avoid his wife's wrath, Mom just sighed, "I don't really care, if she grows up to be anything like you Wendy will probably be the best thing for her, also means I don't have to threaten anyone about hurting my baby girl, I trust you Wendy."

My mate had tears in her eyes at my mothers words as she leant into my side, "plus you can't get my daughter pregnant," we both stiffened, looking at each other with matching grimaces, "I forgot about that," "yeah, so did I," Mom seemed worried, "what did you forget about?" Carla looked equally as stubborn, "yes, do tell," I swallowed what felt like a ball of lead and dropped my head into my hand, "we are both Slayers, our magic will allow us to impregnate our mate if they are female, only during Mating Season, but since were both female, it's likely both of us will end up pregnant," the looks of disbelief on their faces would have been entertaining if I didn't feel like shriveling up and dying, I looked to my equally as distraught mate to see her face light up, "we could just take that stupid pill that Grandeena made me when I was training with her, I've kept it with me for this very reason."

I blinked, "what pill?" "It's a herbal medicine she made that is mixed with her magic, it's supposed to make it possible to suppress the, urge, I suppose," by now her face was red, but I didn't have the time to admire it as I had perked up and my mind was racing, "does it work for other Slayers?" She looked like she was also thinking, "I don't know, probably not, since it was made for me, and I'm a Dragon-Slayer," I grimaced a bit, "damn, I was totally hoping it would," "why's that?" I was about to answer her when I realized that it was getting dark out, I puffed out a breath, "I'll tell you some other time, for now I need to get Merc to bed, she is still a kitten after all, I have a weird feeling about tomorrow though, so everyone be careful," I pick up the little red Exceed and brought her up to the room I was sleeping in, a yawn leaving me.


End file.
